TXG: Love Has A Chance
by TheTDInerd
Summary: Trent and Gwen were high school sweethearts ((even carrying their own child!)) Until Gwen moves. 17 years later, Trent finds out that he has his own son in his Literature class. After all this time, was Trent meant to be with Gwen? Could love have a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back from the dead. I haven't been writing for a while cause I had huge writer's block until ((yes this will sound creepy)) My science teacher told us his life story. When he was younger he used to play with this little girl but then she moved. He finally found her again, they went to prom together, but then she moved again. Finally they meet once last time... now he and that girl are married. **

**All I can say is, I hope there are still Gwent fans out there**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA!**

* * *

Trent's POV

She was leaving me.

"Gwen! You can't go!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Trent, it's not my choice," Tears were streaming down her pale complexion.

"Please… what about us?" I cupped her face, our foreheads brushed up against each other.

"I don't know. All I know is I could never forget you," I started crying. I pulled her into a tight hug, hoping that we would never let go.

"What about our child?" She had a blank stare, still crying, but everything around her stopped. Yes, we had a child together, only at 17 years old.

"I'll take care of him. I'll tell him every day how great his father was," I ran my fingers through her midnight black and teal hair as I kissed her for one last time.

"Good bye Trent. I will always love you," she turned and left my life, going to some unordinary place that she would never be found again.

"I will always love you," I kept telling myself trying to convince to me, it was true

_I will never forget you Gwen._

* * *

**Sorry that was so short :( More coming soon! Please Review and Favorite!**

**~TheTDInerd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Also I feel like some of you were confused by the first chapter, thinking that that was the legit story, but there's more! Whatever, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Trent's POV

_17 years later_

I always looked forward to my 8th period class. They could actually behave like normal human beings. Now I understand how all my teachers felt when I was in school. It was a living hell for both students and teachers.

I never thought being an English teacher would be the path I'd take. I always dreamed of being some weird rocks star, living in a mansion, making shit loads of money, and just living the perfect relaxed life. But instead every night I'm busy grading essays where most of the time I can barely read them. My 8th period class though… they can actually do things.

My lesson today was about Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven". It was more of a challenge to my less educated classes, but to the smarter classes it was nothing. When I was reading the last stanza the bells rang, music to my ears.

"No homework tonight. Go relax and do whatever you kids do," I say. Most of my student's ignore anything I say, except for these two girls, Zoey and Dakota. To them I was like Ezra from "Pretty Little Liars". The two sigh as they walk out the door.

"Bye, Mr. Stevens," Dakota says, twirling her blonde hair.

"Later." I wave. I guess you could say I was a very laid-back teacher. Only being 34 years old, one of the youngest teachers here at Wawanakwa High. Then as the two fan girls leave, there was a straggler left behind, Ben Jones.

Ben was a smart kid, I just knew it. He is shy and quiet, but I know that in his mind, ideas and thoughts where always popping into his head. But his grades… yikes.

"Hey, Ben, can you come here?" He looked nervous. He reluctantly comes over to me.

"Uh, yes Mr. Stevens?" His palms were shaking and sweating. His black slate hair dangled across his malachite eyes, kinda like mine.

"You're not in trouble, but I'm just worried about you,"

"Not the first time I ever heard that," He spats out quietly.

"Your grades aren't looking too well and with Homecoming coming around the corner…"

"Oh god, please don't say-"

"I will need to talk to your parents about this,"

"Parent," He corrected in a vexed expression. You learn something new every day.

"Uh, right… well I'll need to talk to this 'parent' of yours about getting help for you,"

"I don't need help alright? I'm not gonna become some writer or literature teacher," He bickers.

"I thought the same thing when I was your age," god I sounded like a father giving his child this speech. That whole 'when I was your age' lecture that no kid ever wants to hear, but now in the prospective of an adult, it's needed. It's so weird. Seeing how one day you were a bratty kid not caring or wanting to be like your parents then the next day you are that parent. "When I was your age I wanted to be some rock star y'know? Getting all the chicks and writing songs like 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' that will go down in history,"

"Well I can dream, can't I?"

"Yes, of course, but I'm just saying. What you think now might not be the same in 20 years. I'll write you a late pass," I grab one of the lime green paper passes off my desk and quickly fill it out. I give it to him, slowly crumbling in his hand.

"If you can, my mom could talk to you about this 'help' thing today,"

"Okay, that would be great," I smile. He turns around, scuffing his feet on the ground walking out my class room.

The final bell rings.

Ben comes back to my room, his mom following closely behind him. Her face… I know I knew it from somewhere. She had a black blazer on with a black tank top underneath. Long charcoal boots went up to her knees, covering some of her black skinny jeans. Lots of black for a mom. I just know I knew her from somewhere!

"Hi, I'm Gwen Jones, Ben's mother. You wanted to talk to me?" Then it hit me. I was talking to the love of my life.

* * *

**I hope you liked it ^.^ Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**~TheTDInerd**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like I didn't update as fast as usual. Oh well, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Gwen's POV

It just didn't seem real. Him. Trent. His own son in his own class. It's just so unbelievable.

Trent looked good, really good. He still had the same face as before and it seems as if he got taller and buffer. Obviously he was still his metrosexual self, wearing what seemed like designer clothes. How could Ben never tell me this? Especially because Ben and him look so much alike, did they never notice?

He shakes my hand, his hand still soft and warm like it was 17 years ago, "Uh, hi Gwen or Ms. Jones or eh uh… um Hi. I'm Trent Stevens." He was so nervous, it was adorable. Ben gave us a questionable look, almost as if he knew Trent and I had something together.

"So, Mr. Stevens what do you need to tell my mom?" Ben blurts out.

"Uh, right. Yes, Ms. Jones your son is kinda struggling in this class…" Trent rubs the back of his neck.

"Ben, why haven't you told me this?" I look over towards Ben, whose head is down and kicking his red converse a little.

"I don't know, I just didn't really know about it…" He murmurs.

"I can stay after school with him most days to help him if you want," Trent offers.

"Or if you can you could always come to our house and help?" That didn't sound right. That really didn't sound right at all. It wasn't like I was implying sex or anything, I literally meant the tutoring.

"Oh god…" Ben spats out.

"Don't 'oh god' me. I want you to get help with your grades," I imply. I turn back to Trent, "Any time would be great with us."

"Okay, um, here's my number," He hands me a little business card with his name, address, and number on it.

"Uh thanks," I turn to Ben, "Why don't you go to the car, I'll be one second." He walks off, pulling his ear buds out of his gray pants pocket and putting his hands in his pockets. Trent waits for him to be gone.

"Well, no time no see right?" He smiles.

"Uh yea, I guess you could say that," I try to break eye contact because I could feel the waterworks coming.

"Well um…" He keeps trailing, "Ben… he's uh… my child?" He seems hesitant to ask.

"Yes, that would be correct," I look down to my leather boots.

"I should have guessed that. Him looking like me and all…" We both knew this was awkward central. I bet he has some girlfriend that's waiting for him at home while I've lived the past 17 years alone with no one, but Ben. I just want to kiss and hug Trent like I did back in high school, hearing that he loves me back too.

I guess I should find out if he does have a girlfriend, "So, have you been seeing anyone lately?"

"Not really. I mean some girls come and go, but after us I never really 'dated' anyone," Oh, thank god.

"Well, I should be going. Nice seeing you Trent." I wave. There was a long pause before I literally left. I was waiting for him to, I don't know, say he wanted me back or hold my hand or something. I knew that he would never want me back though.

* * *

Ben's POV

I sat in my mom's gray car, tapping my fingers to the beat of the music. What hell could she be doing in there? She was acting just like those two dipshits in my class… Dakota and Zoey? What was up with Mr. Stevens' way with girls? Also it looked like he was turned on too, which with my mom, never happens. I don't even want to get involved.

Finally, my mom comes back to the car. I give her another questionable look.

"What were you two doing?" I raised my eyebrow. She gulps.

"Nothing. Talking about more studying things for you. Like stop listening to music constantly," She takes my white Apple ear bud out of my ear.

"I'm sorry I'm in love with music? You can't just stop listening to music." I start to put the ear bud back in.

"You're so much like your father," I raise my eyebrow again. She usually never talks about my dad.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Um, uh, nothing. Never mind," She stats the car as a distraction.

"How come you never tell me this? You'll always start saying something about dad and then you just stop!" I shouted that a little too loudly. She starts to drive, faster than usual.

"Because, I'll just tell you later," she was super pissed, "You're stubborn just like when I first met him."

"There you go again," I raise the volume of my music up to trap me in.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**~TheTDInerd**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slow update, I've just been busy lately.**

**And yes, this is a flashback of the past if this confuses anyone...**

**Lastly, Trent does get alittle out of character ((in my opinion)) so I'm warning you**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Gwen's POV

_17 years ago_

"So uh, yea. Just read the instructions and um… don't kill each other." Mr. Mclean said as he admired himself in a little glass mirror. He was such an irresponsible teacher. "Oh, wait!" He exclaimed, "Work with a partner. You're doing whatever the lab is together so uh yea…"

I turn to Bridgette, who was making out with her boyfriend, Geoff. I guess she's off the list. LeShawna and Izzy were already starting. Courtney? Ehhh… not really the best to work with. Well, I'm always better off on my own. I turn back to my desk until two little fingers tapped my shoulder, giving me a heart attack.

"Hey, wanna work together?" He said. Trent Stevens asking me to be his partner? I must be dreaming.

"Shouldn't you be working with your girlfriend?" He's been dating Heather for the longest time now. Heather wasn't always the nicest or kindest, but every guy wanted to date her only because she was some big titted slut.

"Naw, we broke up," He seemed so chill about it, but why?

"Aw, did she not want your 'D' anymore?" I said sarcasticly.

"Haha, very funny, but it was like a mutual break up," He sits down next to me. "So, what are we doing?"

"I honestly don't know," I actually did know, but I didn't feel like explaining it to him.

"Great, now maybe I can actually get to know you," Ew. Was he flirting with me?

"What do you wanna know?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"I don't know… Anything,"

"There's nothing really 'special' about me,"

"Sure there is! You just gotta think… don't you draw?"

"Yea a little… I'm not that good though,"

"Well, sure you are. You just gotta believe,"

"Since when have you been nice?"

"Well, since always! It's not bad to be nice to someone once in a while." I actually looked into his eyes this time. They were such a pretty shade of green, but there was more depth to them. He was actually being a good soul to me. I never exactly knew him before this, but I always just thought any guy who dates Heather is on drugs or something. He started talking again, easing my thoughts, "So, got a boyfriend?"

I was hesitant to answer this, "Uh, no." I did have a mini crush on Duncan, only because he is a good friend, but y'know those kind of friends you want to date? And he's hot! Courtney would kill me though so I would never go after him.

"Such a shame. Someone would be lucky to have you," He smiles.

"What the hell are you trying to do? This is not a way to get into my pants."

"I can't just compliment a pretty lady?"

"You're such a geek."

"Thank you!" He winks, "How about just one date?"

"No."

"One?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"N. O."

"Pretty Pretty Please?" He had little puppy dog eyes now.

"You just won't give up now, will you?"

"I'm stubborn, but just give me a chance," I glace at the clock. The period was almost over. I looked back into his deep malachite eyes. He was definitely good looking. His black swooshy hair and perfect bone structure ((that sounded a bit weird)). I guess I could give him a shot.

"Fine." I pouted. The bell rang and I collect my stuff as fast as I could to prevent any white girls being all like "eeeee! You have a date!" Trent writes on a sticky note and puts it onto my 'moody purple' book sock. He did the little 'call me' sign with his hand and proceeds walking with his friends. Then I realized, I was going on a date… with Trent Stevens.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please Favorite, Review, and Follow!**

**~TheTDInerd**


End file.
